Descending Grace
by BrokenxIdentity
Summary: Sometimes we find ourselves lost, waiting for a sign. When it all comes crashing down on us, no matter how painful, we just have to keep moving. KilluaxOC


It's something I wrote for another site and thought.. hey, why not share it? :P

Does anyone like HunterxHunter? I still have to finish the anime, but I'm a sucker for Killua. I like Gon too because he's cute, but what can I do about brooding guys?

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, except the female character, who in this case, is unnamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Descending Grace<strong>

The soft chime of bells caused his eyelashes to flutter slowly, dragging him from his paradise. The sound which emitted from his throat was low, but audible, a moan or a groan that protested against the cruel workings of time. It was morning again, said the singing birds. He turned in his makeshift bed, seeking the darkness that held the dying image of his dreams, but light had found him.

"It's almost noon, sleepyhead," came the voice as thick as velvet. "Might want to consider waking up soon if you don't want to be late for work."

He yawned groggily, sitting up from his bed, allowing his eyes to linger on the figure standing in front of the mirror with her back to him. Her desert-colored hair were straight needles hanging down her back, a golden honey that only shone when the sun hit those strands. She whirled around with her hands on her hips, grinning as she asked, "What do you think?"

The white dress against her olive skin gave her the appearance of a fairy: mischievous, playful, elusive, but he didn't want that. He had always preferred the black gown that hugged her curves, making her as mysterious as the sea green of her eyes. He shook his head, much to her dismay, and made his way to the bathroom where he started to get ready.

His room was empty when he got out. A deep exhale and his day has begun.

"Killua," Gon called his name when he reached the office, "Someone was looking for you."

He peered past his best friend to see a head full of gold and his heart stopped beating. Only when the person stood up did he feel the organ inside of his chest going from not beating to pounding against his ribs. The man greeted him with a polite smile, giving enough of a tilt of his head to reveal the diamond earring on his right ear. Killua murmured lowly, allowing his former colleague to pull him into a brotherly hug, "Kurapica, you're finally back."

"I'm sorry that I was gone for so long," he apologized, "But I found something... and I think we better talk about it elsewhere."

An hour after Kurapica left the cafe, Killua finally stirred from his dazed state, still in shock from the truth that slammed itself into him. He called for his check, not even bothering to count the money he pulled out of his pocket while trying to avoid the blue eyes of the waitress twinkling at him. It was mockery, he decided, dashing out of the door. It was suffocating back in that cafe and suddenly it was just another place that he no longer wanted to go to.

She was there again when he slammed the door of his apartment closed behind him. The walls shook slightly but the sound didn't last for even a second when he finally made contact with her eyes. Killua shivered, taking in her appearance, now a queen in back with golden curls cascading down her shoulders.

Her sea blue eyes examined him with a glance before she finally pointed out, "You seem a little pale there."

"I see you everywhere," he finally said, his voice shaking slightly. "Your hair, your face, your eyes. I hear your voice in every woman that speaks to me and your laughter whenever I pass by a playground."

"Do you?" It wasn't a question but a low hum, thick with satisfaction from that confession.

"I tried, damnit. I tried to forget you, to replace you, to make you disappear... everything," he cried, falling to his knees. "Those women... they look like you and act like you, but they're not you."

And then she was in front of him, soft cool hands gliding across his arms when she finally whispered, "Then why not the real thing? I'm standing right here."

It was like waking up from a slumber, being dragged out of a dream of a memory that last made you happy. Struggle as you may, but it won't last forever. Killua looked up, eyes red and brimming with tears. The words he suppressed, the truth he tried to hide, the growing void in his heart that just didn't seem to stop growing came out of him in one sentence.

"Because you're not real anymore."

* * *

><p>Am I on fire or what? Updating three things! I know it's depressing but hey, I'm actually fairly good at writing depressing stories...<p>

Well? Tell me what you think. I'm opened to flames.. I realize that it's not exactly canon, but well.. it's Killua. -hug-

Any literary commentary or interpretation anyone would like to pick out? ;)


End file.
